Conflict at the Ruins
by Blayr
Summary: Chapter 3 is know up. Idelle and her new allies go back to the ruins to find her husband. R
1. Danger!

_**

* * *

**_

Conflict at the Ruins

* * *

Disclaimer: Of coarse, as you may already know FF XI is **_NOT_** mine no matter how much I want it to. 

Prologue:

Jycht laid there beside Idelle admiring her presence while she slept. He noticed every detail of her fragile face. Her beautiful red hair hit just below the bottom of her ears with bangs came down diagonally just above her right eye. Jycht ran his hands through her hair and stopped when he felt the small pony tail that kept some of her hair out of face.

I opened up my eyes and smiled warmly as I noticed Jycht's warm gaze looking back at me through the faint moon light.

"You're still awake," I asked, "Are you ok?"

He gave a small laugh and said "Yeah, I'm fine. I guess I just want to get one good look at you before you go adventuring tomorrow."

"Oh, come on you big baby," I replied smiling, "I'm not going to be gone for more than a day!" We both laughed hugging each other before finally falling asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a nice summer day at Windurst with a slight breeze that carried the smell of pine around the city like a pleasant perfume. I took a deep breathe and held it in to keep the smell from slipping away. With my eyes still closed a slow sigh escape my lips. As a new adventurer I was slowly gaining the confidence to go out and fight.

"Idelle! Hey, Idelle!" a male voice called out to me. I turned to see a young male Elvaan running quickly in my direction. It was Jycht. His long white hair was swaying in the wind with his bangs almost covering his eyes. When he reached me he bent over and put his hands on his knees, panting. After a few moments he caught his breathe and stood up straight. "Where are you heading?"

"The Horutoto Ruins, why?" I asked.

"Oh, great I'll go with you," he replied, "I'm heading out that way as well and I'll protect you since your new to adventuring."

We both smiled at each other and I crossed my arms and shook my head at his request. Like I needed his help. I maybe new to the whole fighting thing but I didn't want to be treated like a child.

He placed his hand on my head and said, "Oh, come on little Hume," he gave me a roguish grin and continued, "You know you need me to! You maybe a warrior but every fighter needs a healer. And Horutoto isn't really the safest place for your level without someone to back you up."

"Ok Captain Obvious, you can come along." I replied.

"Good decision. Now what is the reason you're going to the ruins?" He asked with concern.

"Well, the guards at the gate asked me to help some scientist there," I said pointing behind me towards the gate, "Well are you ready to go?" He gave me a simple nod and we were off. We past through the gate from Windurst Woods into East Sarutabaruta and I was so amazed at the giant grassland.

"Idelle," Jycht said, "follow me."

Quickly, I caught up to him and he led the way to what seemed like a very aged old tower. Jycht explained to me how this was one of the many entrances to the ruins and how they were mainly infested with goblins. Soon after his speech we entered the tower and walked down a flight of stairs. It wasn't to long before we got to the second flight we noticed something slightly different from when we walked in. There was a slight rumbling sound in which the source was hard to determine. Within a few seconds the right wall in the flight of stairs below us was turned to ruble to reveal a Gigus who had a young gold haired Elvaan pined against the opposite wall. It was only a second later a second Elvaan appeared sword in hand swiftly attacked the Gigus straight in the spinal cord.

Jycht and I both stood the in awe at the conflict in front of our very eyes. I've read about the Gigus but I never knew they were in this area. The man wielding the sword quickly pulled his sword out and went for another attack. But before he could the Gigus turned around and with the back of its hand knocked the Elvaan off his feet and into the air. He landed a few stairs below and slowly rolled down to the bottom of the stares.

"Shit," I heard Jycht mutter to himself, "that other ones going to be next."

Jycht then turned to me and pulled me into his arms and told me, "Idelle, I'm going to need you to go and relay the message to the guards of this incident. Now hurry!"

"Pl…please come with me." I said feeling myself brim up with tears.

"I can't. They need me here. Hurry! Go!" He replied as he let go of me and pushed me up the stairs. I ran as fast as I knew how and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't force myself to look back.

I ran harder and faster than I ever knew I could with the nightmarish thought that my husband could be dead or dieing.


	2. Help me!

This is chapter 2 continuing Conflict at the Ruins

Finding Aid

I ran faster then I ever knew I could with the nightmarish thought that my husband could be dead or dieing. Barely able to see I stumbled up the stairs and through the entrance way to outside. Slowly coming to a stop I looked around and realized that I had no idea where I was going. I felt very foolish for not paying any attention to where Jycht was leading me. Looking around once again when a felling arose that was telling me I should take a left and that my right would just lead me deeper into Sarutabaruta. And straight was useless regarding the fact I could faintly make out a cliff in that direction.

Not wanting to waste any more time I sprinted dodging any and all of the blurry objects that stood in my way. As I did so I tried to decide who I should go to. _Should I go to the Star Sibyl first? _I thought to myself. _No that will take to long!_ But I realized she is my only way, no one else will believe me when I say there is a Gigus in the ruins. _What _would_ she think?_

"Hey, fellow Adventurer," an unfamiliar voice called our from behind me. So oblivious to the world around me, I continued to run, ignoring the person's continuous calls. I was finally awakened from my running trance when I saw something, though my blurry eyes jump out right in front of me. It didn't take long before I was able to see clearly I looked up to see a man, another Hume like me, atop chocobo coming in my direction. With his spiked blonde hair waving in the wind he looked down at me with a look of concern and said "Well, now that I got you to slow down maybe you can tell me why you're running so fast."

I looked at him still catching my breath and replied, "I don't see how that's any of your concern."

"It's my concern when I see someone running out of the ruins like they were being pursued by hell itself," he said in a very firm voice. His eyes had a strong but curious gaze to it.

"You won't believe me when I tell you but…" I paused for a moment and looked toward the ruins in which I came "There is a Gigus not too far into the ruins."

The man gave a small gasp of shock and asked, "How do I know you speak the truth?"

"There are still three men down there still trying to fight that thing off," I replied with anger and frustration, "One of those men is my husband and if I don't hurry up and get help down there fast…" I caught myself beginning to cry yet again.

"Please don't cry," as he said this he held out his hand and continued "Come on we need to get to the Great Tree fast."

I smiled as I grabbed his hand and he lifted me onto the chocobo. As we headed to the gate into Windurst the man looked back and said, "By the way the name is Ruisu."

"My name is Idelle," I replied, "Now if I was you I'd keep my eyes on the trail!"

It wasn't too long before we got into Windurst and started to head to the Great Tree. We ran from the chocobo stables in Windurst Woods down a small path and through the crowded Auction House.

"Excuse me," Ruisu shouted as he pulled me by my wrist through the crowd, "Pardon me, out of the way!"

Finally we got through to another small path leading to a big open area with a tree in the middle with a beautiful natural river in Windurst flowing straight though it. Without stopping to admire it Ruisu continued to pull me across one of the bridges, through Port Windurst and finally into Windurst Waters. As we got out from underneath the tarp that shaded the path I looked to my side to see the spectacular Great Tree in which the Star Sibyl stayed. From there we went over several more binding bridges and past another Auction House. We finally climbed the slightly steep bridge that lead to the Great Tree and walked around the tree to the warp platform.

"State your business," said one of the guards that stood in front of the platform.

"We are here with a very important message for the Star Sibyl," Ruisu replied excused, breathing heavily.

"What type of importance would come from simple Adventurers like you two?"

As soon as the guard asked that question Ruisu leaned over and whispered into the mithran guards' ear. I watched in wonder when suddenly the guards face expressed shock. Her face slowly straightened out into an expressionless face.

"OK. You're free to go inside," She said calmly then she wrote something down on a piece of paper, "take this note and give it to the Tarutaru at the desk.

Ruisu took the note looking over his shoulder and signaled me to follow. I quickly walked to his side and we stepped into the portal. I couldn't help wondering what he said to that guard that made her change her mind so quickly.

"What did you tell…" I stopped myself before I finished I finished the question, felling very invasive.

Ruisu looked over at me and instantly I could tell he knew what I was talking about. " Old business," was his reply, "just old business."

I nodded my head and looked down blushing. We went through a pair of double doors and approached the desk that was behind them. Ruisu presented the note to the Tarutaru behind the desk and he examined it for a second.

"Ok you may go."

The double doors that where to our left suddenly began to opened reviling a long spiraling stairwell. Ruisu and I stepped through the door and began to climb the stairs. We finally got to the top and pushed the last door open. Ruisu and I entered a small room that sparkled with lights that were no bigger that a grain of sand. At the other side of this small room was a young Tarutaru female kneeling on a small pad. When we entered she seemed to be in a sort of meditation but as we got closer she looked up at us with a smile.

"Hello," she said warmly "I am the Star Sibyl and I know why you are here."

There was an awkward moment of silence before she spoke again. "There is a party being assemble for your investigation of the Horotuto Ruins," her voice was so encouraging, " all I ask in return is that you come back safely brave Ruisu and fair Idelle."


	3. Back to the Ruins

"Whatever you do stay close to me," Ruisu said in a calm voice. I looked up at him from my wondering mind and simply nodded, giving an awkward smile. I then looked down again, back into my thoughts. By this time we were already stepping out of the Great Tree and we made our way to West Sarutabaruta to meet with our group. A few moments past and Ruisu spoke again.

"Don't worry Idelle."

"What do you mean?" I asked quietly.

"I can see it in your eyes," he replied, "We'll find your husband."

I smiled at him in acknowledgment. I could fell hope and courage illuminate from his body. We arrived at the gate to West Sarutabaruta trying to look for our group that was set up for us. It was hard to determine where the group was due to the amount of people gathered in the small area. Ruisu and I had to stop to get a good look around. A few moments past before I felt a light tapping on my shoulder. I turned around to see who stood behind me. Two Mithra, one of elegant white hair and the other a chocolaty brown, were looking at me with curious looks. One of the Mithra seemed to have a very worn out Gi on with a pair of shining Lynx Banghnakhs. The other one was dressed in light armor and carried a full waist bag and knife.

_This is what the Star Sibyl gives us? A simple Monk and Thief? We'll see how that works out. _My thoughts were broken when I heard something taping on metal. It took me a while before I looked down to see a Tarutaru tapping my left shin guard. She wore an elegant white outfit with a small club strapped to her side._ Ok and a White Mage too._ Her hair was just as fancy as her outfit as it was in a ponytail with bangs coming down to her chin. She was blonde headed with red at the tips. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Greetings," she spoke in a high squeaky voice. "Are you two the adventurers the Star Sibyl wanted us to help?"

"Yes," I replied smiling. "We are grateful that your were able to help us on this…situation."

"No problem," replied the Mithra with the white hair. "We are all interested in what happened."

"By the way," the Tarutaru said quickly. "My name is Lina."

"I'm Cemilie," said the Monk with a proud smile.

"And I'm Rrrachel," said the Thief.

Ruisu looked up and said, "Hurry we got to get going before it gets dark."

The whole group nodded as we headed through the gate into West Sarutabaruta. The sun was slowly falling as the stars began to show in the sky. Our pace quickened as I felt us getting closer. _It is going to be a miracle if nothing happened to Jycht. _I couldn't help but to shudder at the thought. The Horutoto Ruins entrance came into view as we turned a sharp corner. I felt a massive rush of adrenaline flow over me as I began to run even faster leaving the rest behind. As I entered into the ruins and approached the stairs I slowed down to scan the area for any movement. To my disbelief no one was there. All that was left was the disaster of the incident and nothing else. I bowed my head and began to cry. The others slowly walked in and observed the wreckage.

"Oh my…" said one of the Mithra in awe. "This is unbelievable!"

I wiped away my tears to clear my vision. As soon as I could I noticed Ruisu was in the middle of the staircase looking at something on the floor. I was able to see him pick something up off the ground and stood up.

"Hey come take a look at this," Ruisu said motioning everyone over. When we all stood in front of him he opened up his hand to reveal a small red piece of cloth. One side of it was torn leaving what seemed like half of a crown and spear. A dragon standing on its back legs was standing on the right of the pole keeping it up and the crown was a little higher up on the left.

"I think I know where your husband is Idelle," Ruisu said after few moments.

"Where," I ask worryingly.

"In San d'Oria," replied Ruisu with a small sigh.

"Are you sure," I asked quickly.

"Yes," he said confidently as he caught my gaze. "The picture you see on this fabric is San d'Oria's symbol. This fabric also seems to be of the highest quality probably worn by the royal family."

"Are you saying the two other men I saw earlier were part of the royal family," I asked with surprise.

"Quite possibly," Ruisu replied. "So if we have any chance of finding your husband we probably need to check out San d'Oria and fast."


End file.
